We Were Both Wrong
by MelodicMadness
Summary: Lieber seems like he hates Fayt, but what does he actually feel behind that mask of jealousy? And who is he jealous OF? Crack!pairing. FaytxLieber.


Xxxx

**Title:** We Were Both Wrong

**Rating:** T ((just because the thought of Lieber and Fayt might scare off little kids))

**Type:** One-shot

**Pairings:** FaytxLieber ((GASP))

**Summary: **Lieber seems like he hates Fayt, but what does he actually feel behind that mask of jealousy? And who is he jealous OF? Crack!pairing. FaytxLieber.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SO3, or any of its characters. They belong to Tri-Ace and Squeenix. ((mostly Tri-Ace))

**A/N:** AHEM. If any of my fans from 'Swaying Emotions' are reading this, then you're most likely surprised. Well, I was working on Chapter 18 for 'Swaying Emotions' when I came up with the idea. It just popped into my head. And, no, I'm not smoking crack. It sounded fun to write so I want to see what I can do with it. So, enjoy! Oh, and flames will only be laughed at. It was a cracky plot bunny that bit and I had to write. Well, enjoy!

_Italics –_ _flashback, thoughts_

'_Italics' – thoughts within flashbacks._

Xxxx

_We Were Both Wrong_

Xxxx

It was just another normal day ((as you can call it since there wasn't day OR night)) on the Diplo. Sometimes it was too much to be going around Airyglyph and Aquaria, helping everyone in need. It was nice to retreat on the Diplo and escape the daunting responsibility of saving the whole universe.

Fayt was strolling around, minding his own business. Yep, just a normal day-. Fayt paused. And there he was; _Lieber._ Fayt noticed that almost everywhere he went; Lieber was standing around a corner and glaring at him. Just… _glaring._ Chills ran up Fayt's spine as he looked the other and continued walking. He didn't even really know why Lieber hated him so much. Although, he did remember one time…

_Fayt had just left his room after a short nap to find Lieber standing there... glaring. "Whoa!" Fayt exclaimed as he jumped back into the door. It slid open and he fell in. Lieber tried not to smirk as he watched Fayt fall down the step entering his room. Fayt stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Wh-what're you doing! And what do you want?" he winced in pain as he touched a sore spot on his head._

"_Don't act innocent!" Lieber ordered him. Fayt blinked in confusion._

"_Acting innocent about what?" he asked._

"_Now you're just being dumb… I know your plans of Maria! And you know what? I'm not getting out of your way!" At that, he turned around and stormed down the hall and around a corner. Fayt closed his eyes as he thought._

"…_What… was that… about?" he opened them and shook his head as he left his room and headed upstairs, opposite the direction Lieber headed._

Could it have something to do with Maria? …Nah… Fayt shook off the thought then looked behind him to see if Lieber was still there. Nope. He had already left, and to that, Fayt sighed in relief. It was kind of unnerving when you had someone at every corner, glaring at you. It was almost as though they were stalking you. All Fayt wanted was to have a nice stroll around the Diplo before heading back to the planet.

Of course, there were a couple of other times Fayt ran into Lieber.

_Fayt was just heading out of his room to head to the bridge. Along the way, Lieber was leaning on one of the walls of an intersecting hallway with his arms crossed. Fayt stopped and looked at him. The other man wasn't really glaring but his stare was still a bit uneasy. He pushed himself off the wall and walked toward Fayt._

'_What's he doing…?' Fayt thought as Lieber got closer to him._

"_Where're you heading?" he asked Fayt._

_Fayt raised an eyebrow. "The bridge."_

_Lieber was already a foot away from him but he continued to near Fayt. Fayt walked backwards until he hit the wall. "Is that so?" he eyed Fayt suspiciously. "To do what?"_

"_Just to see what we're going to do from here on," he replied, hoping that would make Lieber stop. "Is there a problem with that?"_

_Lieber continued to push onward until has face was mere inches from Fayt's. Fayt looked straight into his eyes. They were so blue and soft. How could such beautiful eyes belong to someone so mad? Fayt felt himself blushing at this thought but quickly tried to get rid of it before Lieber._

"_No. Not really," he finally said after taunting Fayt. He pulled back then headed through the hall he was leaning in. Before walking too far away, he stopped and turned around to look at Fayt one more, his expression showing he didn't trust Fayt's answer. Fayt rubbed the back of his head before shaking it then continuing for the bridge._

"_I really don't understand him…" he said quietly to himself. _

Fayt had to agree that that was their strangest run in yet. Fayt's tried talking to him before, maybe start some friendly conversation, but Lieber just seemed to have something really against the poor, confused bluenette.

_Lieber was talking with Marietta outside the bridge and they were joking around, laughing about something. Fayt was walking by and stopped. Lieber didn't see him since his back was turned toward him. Fayt waited there to see if he could chat with Lieber since he seemed to be in a good mood. _

_As he waited, he noticed how friendly Lieber was with other people and acted really kind. His laugh was pretty nice and was the type that made others want to laugh with him. Fayt smiled at the thought. _

_Marietta and Lieber said bye to each other as Lieber was turning around. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Fayt standing there._

"_Uh, hi there, Lieber," Fayt greeted nervously._

_A scowl formed on Lieber's mouth as he lowered his eyelids. "Hello, **Fayt.**" He seemed to say his name in disgust._

_Fayt kind of backed off a little. 'Maybe I can't start a friendly chat with him like I thought I could…'_

"_Did you need something?" Lieber asked rudely._

_Fayt looked away. "No. Not really."_

"_Okay then…" Lieber didn't even finish his thought before heading off and walking past Fayt. Fayt stood, confused, again. Wasn't there **anything** he could do? He had tried figuring out many times why Lieber was so rude to him but he just failed, and still continued to fail. Not even that one girl back at college that accused him of stealing her notes for the big test was that rude to him ((she also blamed him for the bad grade she got since she couldn't study for it)). Fayt sighed as he walked away, lost in his thoughts._

Thinking about these past events, Fayt only became more confused.

After three more appearances of Lieber's "corner glares", Fayt gave up and decided to just head to his room, hoping not to see him again when he decided to leave. _You know, I bet he would be really nice to be with if he wasn't so 'stalk-y'… I wonder why he does that, though? It wouldn't be because he liked me, or… _Fayt stopped at that thought as his cheeks reddened. _D-Don't be ridiculous Fayt! He wouldn't glare at you if he liked you… _Just thinking 'like' made his cheeks even brighter. He stopped at his door and looked around. Good. No sign of Lieber. Fayt hurried into his room before Lieber appeared.

Once inside, Fayt finally felt relaxed. He walked over to his bed, took off his shoes and leg armor ((which kind of took a while)) and lied down flat on his back. He took in a deep breath, smelling the aroma from the newly washed sheets. This was more like it.

Xxxx

Fayt had quickly drifted off into a short nap. As he was quietly sleeping, he heard his door slide open then close. He slowly opened his eyes and groggily sat up. When he looked around, he didn't see anyone in his room. _Huh?_ He continued to look around but there was nothing. _Who opened my door?_ A couple more minutes of scouting the area but Fayt saw no one. He shrugged then lied back down. _It must've been my imagination._ As he started to get sleepy again, he heard something moving around in his room. He opened his eyes to see what it was this time and to his shock and surprise, Lieber was standing by the bed, glaring down at him.

"Planning something, huh, Fayt?"

Fayt sat up and looked at Lieber. "How did… Where… No, wait, why…" Fayt flustered himself trying to come up with a question. He shook his head. "I'm not planning anything. Why would you think that?"

Lieber put his hands on his hips and put his face close to Fayt's, eyeing him. "Because you always are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah! You plan ways to get Maria and leave me in the dust!" he exclaimed.

Fayt sighed. "That's not true at all. I don't know why you're jealous, but Maria pays any bit of attention to you as she does me. She doesn't treat me any differently."

Lieber looked down, his hair covering his eyes. Fayt wondered why Lieber's attitude suddenly seemed to change. His face was still close to Fayt's. "That's… That's not it… I mean, that's part of it, but…" he trailed off. His voice became quiet.

Fayt blinked. _What is he getting at? And why isn't he being rude like usual? _ Fayt watched as Lieber's bangs shifted slightly and he slowly started to look back up again. "The one I'm jealous of… is you." Fayt's eyes widened as Lieber closed the distance between their lips. They were surprisingly soft ((for such a usually-rough and rude person)) and Fayt felt relaxed by his touch. His eyelids closed shut and he slowly fell back onto the bed. Lieber's arms gently straddled him as his wrists were held down.

The kiss lasted for a couple more seconds before both of them pulled apart. Fayt looked away as a blush came across his milky cheeks. His face was still mere inches from Lieber's and he could feel the other's breath on his jaw line. Fayt was slightly confused. He had always thought… "L-Lieber… I-I thought…"

Lieber closed his eyes but then opened them back up as Fayt slightly turned his head so that it was almost back to its original position. "That's what everyone thinks… I mean, like, sure, I used to really like Maria but then you…" his voice became quiet again, barely audible. He pulled away from Fayt and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. "You reminded me a lot of Maria. Your looks, too, and I just found myself liking you more… I thought, along with the other members, that it was time to move on from my obsession with Maria since it was obviously getting me nowhere…"

Fayt sat up and pondered. It was kind of hard to believe everything Lieber was telling him since he acted like the opposite. Lieber must've been a good faker. He was also good at hiding what he really felt. And if he _did_ show his emotions, he had a funny way of showing them. "So… you weren't mad at me because I got in the way of you and Maria, but because you thought I liked Maria instead of you?"

"Yeah…" Lieber paused. 'Because you thought I liked…' Was Fayt saying…? "Wait, then, you don't like Maria…?" he asked, trying to hide the bit of hope that rose.

Fayt stopped as he looked away. "N-no. Not really. I mean, she's nice and all, but… When you talked to me, you were often rude, but I still… You seemed as though you would be really nice under all that. And I've seen you talking with other people… You're really not that bad of a person… And I think I'm finally getting to know you better…" he turned his head away even more as he felt Lieber's eyes watch him.

"And here **_I_** thought…" he smiled slightly. "Wow, I guess we were both wrong, huh? But, I think that's a pretty good thing, actually… I didn't really like acting like that to you."

"It was just your way of, er, expressing yourself?"

"Heh, I guess so," Lieber replied, grinning. Fayt smiled as he looked at him. His grin was even different from how he acted. It was so sweet and gentle. All those glares and scowls were just facades.

His cheeks slightly turned pink. "Yeah. And now I know that you're not a bad person at all and I'm really beginning to like the Lieber I see now. In fact, he's really nice."

"Aw, come on… Don't say that…" he said sheepishly.

Fayt leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "But I mean it."

It was Lieber's turn to blush as he looked down.

"Just one question," Fayt said.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you sneaking into my room…?"

Lieber's eyes looked to the side as though something had just caught his attention when he said quietly, "I was, er, nervous."

Fayt laughed lightly.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this, okay? I know everyone on the Diplo and if word got out… Well, you can kinda see where I'm getting at," Lieber told him.

Fayt nodded. "Don't worry. Your… _our_secret is safe with me."

Xxxx

**A/N:** Heh, well, there it is. Short, yet satisfying, eh? I know, I know, I'm completely out of my mind but I had fun writing this and at one point I just kind of stopped and laughed. I like the excuses I came up with, though, to kind of fit this into the storyline. Well, please review and tell me what you thought. Hahaha. I think I'll enjoy them. And tell me everything you think. It helps me kill more time reading. Oh, and don't worry, I'm still working on Swaying Emotions and it's STILL FaytxMaria. Well, see ya!


End file.
